disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AxelScar/Gargoyles Playset
Story Using the Phoenix Gate, Demona has travelled through time to gain artifacts to build the Eye of Medusa: a weapon that can turn any living flesh to stone, permanently! She plans on using it to get her revenge on the Gargoyles. Areas *The Clocktower *Belvedere Castle, Central Park *Fortress 2 (an airship not unlike the Helicarrier) *Castle Wyvern, atop the Eyrie (Xanatos Building) *Castle Wyvern, 995 AD Figures *'Goliath': Goliath is the leader of the Manhattan clan of Gargoyles, and possibly one of the strongest to ever live. Being born in 938 AD limits his worldview somewhat, but since being reawakened in New York by Elisa Maza, he is learning the ways of our new world quickly. **Goliath, like all Gargoyles, cannot fly using his wings. He can only glide on air currents. This is reflected by holding the jump button after single or double-jumping; his wings will allow him to glide much like the Glider. **Goliath has nearly unmatched physical strength, and his melee attack reflects this. **Goliath's special move is a powerful roar, which can knock back even the largest enemies. **Goliath's powerful claws allow him to scale any surface as though it had climbing ledges. *'Angela': Angela is the daughter of Goliath and Demona, though clan tradition dictates that all young gargoyles are simply treated as one of the clan. Having grown up on the mysical island of Avalon, she is also naive to the ways of the modern world, though she adapts quite quickly. She has her father's sense of honor and loyalty, and her mother's ferocity in battle. **Angela can glide, similar to Goliath. **Her claws also work in a similar fashion. **Her melee attacks lack the brute power of Goliath's, but her combo can last longer. *'Xanatos': David Xanatos is a powerful businessman, owning one of the most lucrative companies in the world. He brought Castle Wyvern (and the Gargoyles) to New York City brick by brick. He runs his company from atop the Xanatos building (called the Eyrie) where he lives with his wife Fox, and son Alexander. **Xanatos' special ability covers him in his Steel Clan armor, making him appear as a large red and black robot Gargoyle. Unlike a real Gargoyle though, he can fly with the rocket boosters on his back. While in his armor, he controls similar to the Incredicopter and fires powerful lasers as his main attack. *'Toys R Us Exclusive Stone Skin Goliath': Goliath in his statue form, represented in the game with rocky skin. This figure takes reduced damage. Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) *Brooklyn, second-in-command of the Manhattan Clan (freshly returned from his Timedance) *Katana, Brooklyn's mate *Nashville, Brooklyn's son *Broadway, member of the Manhattan clan and Angela's mate *Lexington, member of the Manhattan clan (he generally introduces new Toys) *Hudson, member of the Manhattan clan and Goliath's mentor *Coldstone, member of the Manhattan clan. A cyborg, reanimated with equal parts science and magic. *Bronx, member of the Manhattan clan and a Beast (much like a dog) *Elisa Maza, an NYPD officer and unofficial member of the Manhattan clan, Goliath's mate *Matt Bluestone, Elisa's partner *Halcyon Renard, owner of the Renard Corporation and Fortress 2, Fox Xanatos' father. *Macbeth, an immortal Scottish king and age-old enemy of Demona. Tools *NYC Thermals: These powerful updrafts can be placed in the Toy Box to allow continuous flight with a Gargoyle's wings or Glider pack. *Coldstone's Laser Arm *Eye of Odin: A Pack that gives all melee attacks bonus Lightning damage. *Steel Clan Armor *Mr. Carter: A powerful bazooka that shoots banana cream pies. Category:Blog posts